


complete

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, M/M, post season one, them stuck on a planet together is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark eyes narrow and that’s another expression that leaves him breathless, Keith obviously done with Shiro’s excuses. It should be strange that he finds himself missing that but, now that he remembers, he misses everything about Keith.</p>
<p>He misses Keith so much, even right now when he’s at arms length. How could he forget it all?</p>
<p>How could he forget <i>them?</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>day 7: memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but here is the last one. also thank you to my best friend for making sure this sounded okay <3! enjoy everyone!
> 
> also @veituriel

His connection with Black feels off, like they no longer fit together and yet they’re both desperately trying to make it work. The wormhole is a mix of red and black, so different from the usual blue he’s used to, and he can hear his team’s panic in his ears. Shiro is trying not to panic like they are but it’s hard when he and Black are spiraling out of control.

It’s terrifying. 

It’s worse when he can feel that Black seems terrified as well.

A planet appears, unfamiliar and huge. He already knows that they’re going to crash, there’s no escaping it. Shiro tries to pull up, tries to get control over his lion, but it doesn’t work—weak connection suddenly faint.

The ground is getting closer and he catches a flash of red.

He looks up, seeing Red fall with them. “Keith.” Shiro breathes out, holding out a hand like it could help somehow. He feels Black rumble around him, in his head, just before they hit the ground.

His head hits the seat too hard and it all goes dark.

  
  


_ “Keith?” Shiro asks, blinking in surprise. It’s late, close to curfew, and he didn’t expect him to visit. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I wanted to spend my night with you.” Keith tells him as he pushes past Shiro to head into his room. He shakes his head, making sure the door is closed before sitting down next to him on the bed. Their thighs touch and Keith seems to relax more, leaning against him. _

_ “Aw, baby,” Shiro says, grinning when Keith looks unamused. He catches the hint of pink to his cheeks so he still counts it as a win. “Are you gonna miss me?” _

_ Keith scowls at him before looking away. A few seconds pass by before he hears a breath being released. “Of course I will,” He says quietly, shoulders slumping. “You’re not even gone yet and I already miss you.” _

_ Shiro scoots closer and places a hand over one of his. “I’m right here.” _

_ “But you won’t be for long.”  _

_ They both fix their hands, fingers intertwined now. Hand holding is so simple for them, and yet it’s a gesture that brings the two of them comfort when they need it or even just to enjoy their closeness. This time it fills him with sadness, knowing that after this the next time he’ll be able to do this with Keith will be in a year when he returns. _

_ He doesn’t want to be without him for that long. _

_ “I’m going to miss you, too,” Shiro whispers, letting out a sad laugh. “I don’t know how I’ll do it, be on Kerberos knowing that when I wake up you won’t be the first person I see.” _

_ “It’s the same for me,” Keith turns his head so they’re looking at each other, eyes sad. “I’ve gotten so used to seeing you every single day, I don’t know how I’ll do without you here. But,” He breathes out, still looking so sad but also looking sure of himself. “It’ll only be a year, and then we’ll be together again.” _

_ “Give me a kiss goodbye?” Shiro murmurs, already leaning in. _

_ “It’s not goodbye when I’ll see you again, Takashi.” Keith replies before kissing him anyways. _

  
  


“Keith.” Shiro whispers once he opens his eyes. It takes a second to get his head together, a missing piece of his life slotting into place. He feels like it should be surprising, the fact that him and Keith were together before this happened, but all he feels is an  _ ache _ in his heart.

He’s still in his lion on a planet he doesn’t know, helmet silent for once. The wormhole had separated himself from the rest of the paladins except…

“Keith.” Shiro says again, lion ready to let him out before he’s out of his chair.

Red lion is lying on its side, scraped and dirty with the eyes dim. The mouth opens and out comes Keith, hand on his head as he sways in place. Shiro walks faster to get to him, eyes flitting all over his face. He looks worn out but he still looks as beautiful as ever. 

Shiro’s gaze lingers on the cut on his forehead, frowning.

“Shiro? You okay?”

Keith’s concern is so familiar, worrying about Shiro first before he even thinks about himself. There’s blood dripping down his cheek and Shiro thinks that maybe he should reach out and wipe it away, leave his hand there so he can watch Keith’s eyes go wide with surprise—the way he always reacted, as if that kind of affection was still so new to him.

Would he still react that way, though? Or would he refuse Shiro’s touch?

He wants to, more than anything, but refrains from doing so. Shiro clenches his hand into a fist and nods, offering a smile instead.

“I’m okay, I think. What about you?”

Dark eyes narrow and that’s another expression that leaves him breathless, Keith obviously done with Shiro’s excuses. It should be strange that he finds himself missing that but, now that he remembers, he misses everything about Keith.

He misses Keith so much, even right now when he’s at arms length. How could he forget it all?

How could he forget  _ them? _

“Shiro,” Keith says, frowning. “That injury doesn’t look too good. We have limited supplies but at least let me clean it up. If I can put bandages on it, even better, but let me do something.”

“As long as I get to do the same for you.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

  
  


“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Shiro doesn’t answer yet, looking up at the unfamiliar sky. They shouldn’t be out here, really, but both of them agreed (after patching each other up) that it would be better to stay close to each other rather than in their own lions. 

He also likes the fact that, if he wanted, he could reach out and touch Keith.

The urge is there but he still hasn’t given in (not yet).

“Just some stuff,” Shiro answers, shifting and wincing. His side doesn’t hurt as much as before but it is a bit sore. As long as it’s not bleeding then he’s fine, really. “I remembered some more things, earlier.”

“Oh,” A pause, a hint of hesitation in his voice. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It wasn’t anything bad, don’t worry.” He takes a deep breath. “Some stuff from before.”

“Anything important?”

“You.”

There's a silence after that and when he looks over at Keith he can see his surprise, eyes all wide and lips parted. 

He licks his lips, looking down at his hands. “You used to call me Takashi.” Shiro whispers, small laugh escaping. “Out on Kerberos, even when I was with the Galra, I missed that.”

“Shiro…”

“Come here?” He asks, holding out a hand. Keith stares at it for a few moments before taking it, letting Shiro pull him closer. Their eyes meet and he catches the small  _ spark _ in Keith’s eyes before he’s straddling Shiro’s lap, fitting easily like before.

“How come you didn't tell me?” 

Keith lets out a sigh, looking unsure of himself. He starts to play with Shiro’s hair and doesn't even seem to realize it. It's something he's let only Keith do and it soothes his nerves. Even after all this time it still manages to do that for him. “I didn't want to stress you out,” He answers, shrugging. “Or pressure you, I don't know. You came back and didn't acknowledge it and I knew something had happened, even if you said so little about it. You didn't need that on top of everything else.”

“It wasn't fair to you, Keith.” Shiro says quietly. “You had to keep it all hidden, keep your  _ feelings _ hidden.” A thought occurs and, even though it's a bit agonizing, he decides to go ahead and ask. “Do you still…”

“Of course I do,” Keith says, looking sad. “Even when everyone was saying you were dead I couldn't let go of you. Even after the whole Voltron thing started happening I still couldn't let you go, I didn't want to let you go even though you were right there.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro breathes out. “I’m sorry I didn't remember, I'm sorry I didn't come back to you.”

“But you did,” Is the reply he gets. “You're here now, that's what matters most.”

He knows that there's still more to talk about, because they're both not the same as before and they've still got to find their team—they still have to save the whole universe from Zarkon.

But for now, at least he has this.

“You missed me.” Shiro murmurs, smiling as he presses his forehead to Keith’s.

“I did,” Keith says, rolling his eyes. “Idiot.” He sounds so fond and he smiles as he presses his lips to Shiro’s, kissing him like he’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but here’s day 7 for sheith week! thank you all to everyone who read my fics and enjoyed them, it’s made me really happy that you all do. thank you to my best friend and also to may for reading through my fics when i asked to make sure it was all okay. this was really fun i hope i can do it again in october!
> 
> anyways! you can contact me on either of these: [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)
> 
> if you'd like to talk to me over discord you should absolutely add me if you want to! just send me an ask of DM me on twitter to ask for my username! i'd love to talk/headcanon about sheith haha.
> 
> thank you all again! you're great <3


End file.
